Aprendiendo a matar
by Bechan in wonderland
Summary: La imagen que nunca olvidó fue la de su madre, y esa expresión tan melancólica en su rostro. Sí, Vincent había salido a su madre; inerte, como un muñeco de trapo, que se mueve y habla, pero incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos, viendo al vida pasar a través de unos ojos tristes.


_**Notas de Autora:**__ esta historia contiene violencia y situaciones que quizás dañen la sensibilidad al lector. Por favor, se ruega que se abstengan a leerlo los menores de edad y aquellos que puedan sentirse heridos y/u ofendidos. Gracias. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Final Fantasy VII y todo su mundo no me pertenece, es propiedad de _Square-Enix.

**.Aprendiendo a matar. **

_por. _Bechan in wonderland_._

El frío que hace en el exterior contrasta con los ojos rojos que miran tras los cristales perlados de gotitas de agua. Vincent observa los árboles, lo ve calmados, despojados de sus hojas secas que el viento tranquilo recoge en su caída y juega con ellas dejándolas caer con suavidad cubriendo las calles con una alfombra de acuarelas navegando en aguas rosas corales, ocres, doradas y verdes. En fotografías, en cuadros, en escritos, todo en el color del otoño indica fluir de la sangre con toda su dulce fuerza, con la madurez joven y vibrante que emanan esos colores de energía. Su madre siempre dice que el otoño es su estación favorita y él entiende porqué. No importa que luego le siga el invierno...

Pasa su mano por la ventana empañada y suspira. En el cristal ve el reflejo de su madre detrás de él sentada en la cama. Ella es la mujer más bella que Vincent ha visto en su vida. Sabe que es aún pequeño para poder hablar de la belleza, y que todos los niños piensan lo mismo de sus madres, pero ella es la mujer más bella que mucha gente ha visto jamás. Las mujeres envidiosas dicen que su belleza erradica sólo en que es de Wutai y que lo exótico llama. Pero Vincent ha conocido mujer wutaniensas y ninguna es tan bella como su madre.

—Madre, debes darte prisa. El funeral va a comenzar —le dice amablemente mientras se gira hacia ella.

—...Sí... —suspira aletargada, sonriéndole. Sus largas pestañas protegen los ojos rojos de la madre, la protegen de la vista de su único hijo. Él conoce perfectamente esa sonrisa ausente. Puede haber sido insustancial, pero sabe que no. Por su cara cansada, por cierto desorden en su vestimenta, por la somnolencia de su mirada. Ya a esa tierna edad conoce las señales, ya las había interpretado cuando de repente su madre dejó de lavarle, dejó de vestirle y, a veces, dejó de alimentarle. Y ese abandono hacia su pequeño también lo llevó hacia sí misma. Simplemente dejó de vivir y se dedicó a existir. Desde entonces su madre pasa cada día por esa tremenda desgana de vivir. A veces hay momentos de lucidez, pero se han ido perdiendo, se han ido apagando.

Se acerca a su madre, y le peina su largo y sedoso cabello de ébano, en ese moño alto que desafía la gravedad, sujetándolo con un kanzashi de carey. Vincent piensa en la vergüenza. Sólo piensa en eso. Intenta que su madre luzca su belleza, así quizás pase desapercibido que el niño lleva ropas raídas. La mira cuando termina. Los ojos de ella están encima de Vincent, pero no lo ve a él, incluso cuando le sonríe y le acaricia suavemente la mejilla a su pequeño, no lo ve a él.

—Vamos, mamá.

La sienta en la silla de ruedas. Le cuesta porque es pequeño. Pero la levanta de la cama y la sienta en la silla de ruedas. Se asegura de que la tape bien del frío la manta de hermosos bordados wutanienses que un día su madre tejió para él, y empujando suavemente la silla, salen a la calle. Su madre sonríe feliz en su mundo al escuchar como las hojas secas del suelo crujen por las ruedas de la silla y murmulla lo mucho que le gusta el otoño. Finalmente llegan a la iglesia de piedra sostenida con musgo deKalm. Vincent se sorprende al descubrir que más de medio pueblo se encuentra allí. Suspira algo molesto; los funerales parecen ser el mejor acontecimiento social para los aldeanos, en el que siempre se aseguran poder asistir sin una invitación. La mayoría de los asistentes sólo acuden por mero chismorreo morboso, y el resto sólo para tener algo que hacer esta tarde aburrida de otoño.

Vincent lleva a su madre hasta el final de la iglesia, donde en el altar descansa un ataúd humilde. Un ataúd vacío porque ni siquiera hay un cuerpo que enterrar. Pero él hace un gesto solemne enfrente del féretro y después sienta a su madre en el banco de la primera fila, a su lado. Mientras la ayuda escucha el dolor fingido de unas mujeres sentadas unos bancos más atrás.

—Qué desgracia, tan pequeño y ahora va a tener que hacerse cargo de su madre y de él mismo.

—¡El chico ya era el cabeza de familia antes de que su padre muriese!

—Cierto, ese hombre nunca estaba en casa. Esa ausencia es un abandono.

—Dicen que tenía una amante —suelta una, diciendo lo que ninguna de las mujeres se atreve. Vincent se tensa, pero no hace nada. La mujer prosigue—: una chica joven de Shinra, treinta años menor que él. Dicen que la colmaba de caprichos mientras a su familia la tenía muerta de hambre.

Cuando Vincent se sienta al lado de su madre, su vista se clava en el ataúd, y aunque su cara no demuestra ningún sentimiento, por dentro arde. Él siempre lo supo. Y su madre también. Aquella ayudante suya. Vincent la había visto una vez, aunque era muy pequeño y ya no recuerda bien su cara. Fue hace mucho, cuando aún tenía contacto con su padre, cuando todos aún eran felices. Su madre y él habían viajado hasta Midgar para visitar a su padre, fue una sorpresa. Su padre había sonreído muy feliz cuando levantó en brazos a su hijo y besó tiernamente a su mujer. Pero Vincent notó la incomodidad de aquella ayudante suya, de tan sólo catorce años; como apartó su mirada, como anheló formar parte de esa vida, como deseó ser ella su madre en ese momento. La ayudante buscó una excusa ridícula para irse y dejarlos a solas, una excusa que su padre no dio importancia porque estaba demasiado feliz con su familia, pero que Vincent supo que era para esconder la envidia que destilaba su mirada. Ya de aquella, Vincent sabía oler y sentir esas emociones, ya sabía ser tan crítico y analítico, aptitudes que inquietaban a los aldeanos de Kalm en un niño de doce años. Después vinieron las cartas y llamadas a su padre, cuando éste volvía a Kalm con su familia, cartas con letra femenina y llamadas con voz de mujer. Vincent no sabe qué fue primero, si el abandono mental de su madre o el abandono físico de su padre, pero está seguro que uno fue consecuente del otro. Poco a poco, su padre dejó de venir a Kalm, de llamarlos, de dar noticias suyas. Y también dejó de llegar el dinero mandaba desde Midgar. Y su madre tampoco hizo nada para sacar a su familia a delante, se dedicaba a sentarse enfrente de la ventana, suspirar y llorar, Vincent supone que esperando a que él volviese algún día.

Cuando las últimas palas de los enterradores tapan por completo el ataúd de su padre con la tierra húmeda de otoño en el cementerio detrás de la iglesia y los asistentes ya han dejado sus flores al lado de la lápida que reza _Grimoire Valentine_, se le acerca a él y a su madre un hombre que no es de Kalm. Su traje es muy elegante y su perfume huele a dinero y existo. Tiene una mirada semblante y tranquila. Parece sorprenderse cuando mira al exhausto niño, esa sombra de hombre mayor metido en un cuerpo desgarbado, con la piel blanca y la nariz roja por los restos de un resfriado que no acaba de curarse. Pero el hombre descubre esa mirada en los ojos de Vincent que tanto asusta a los demás, y en vez de asustarse él también, sonríe.

—¿Vincent Valentine? —el niño asiente con la cabeza—. Soy Verdot, de Investigación Administrativa del Departamento de Fabricación _Shin-Ra_ Electric Power Company —se presenta y le extiende la mano. Es una mano enguantada en piel de cuero negro, forrada de piel de foca por dentro. El niño nunca ha había tocado hasta ahora algo de tanta calidad, pero recuerda haber visto guantes así en los escaparates de las tiendas de marcha de Shinra—. Vengo en nombre de Shinra Inc. —continua Verdot—. Su padre, el Doctor Valentine, era un buen querido miembro dentro de la compañía y sentimos mucho su pérdida. Toda una desgracia. Debe saber, que lo sucedido fue un error humano, y no por incumplimiento laboral por parte de los laboratorios Shinra. No obstante, quiero informarle que la compañía se hace cargo de toda la responsabilidad, y que como muestra de buena fe queremos hacernos cargo de su educación, señor Valentine, y que más adelante, si ha cumplido bien su formación, le facilitaremos un puesto en la compañía en mi Departamento. Empezará con un puesto bajo, pero si se esfuerza podrá llegar a ser alguien en Shinra, con la reputación de su padre cubriéndole las espaldas.

La cara de Vincent es delgada y duele verla; está en el valle inquietante, donde parece humana, pero no mira y actúa como uno, tan sólo un par de parpadeos y la piel sintética que se sabe sin tocar que va a ser fría como el mármol. Con esa sobriedad, con la de la muerte, mira a Verdot y después a su madre.

—¿Y mi madre?

—Lo siento. La beca sólo le cubre a usted. Ella tendría que quedarse, pero mírelo como una inversión: dentro de un par de años, si usted trabajará para nosotros, sería una oportunidad para conseguir una mejora de vida para ella, podría costearse un buen hospital donde la sabrían tratar ade... —no termina de hablar: el cielo se ilumina, y unos segundos después un rugido rompe el silencio y comienza a llover violentamente.

—¡Pero que tiempo! —ríe feliz la madre. Vincent se vuelve hacia ella y empieza a empujar la silla en dirección hacia su casa.

—Espere.

Vincent mira a Verdot por encima del hombro y una melancolía casi desgarradora atraviesa la distancia. Penetra dentro del hombre más fuerte que la lluvia. Lo arrastra todo con ella.

—Disculpe, señor Verdot. Su oferta es tentadora, asaz magnánima por parte de la compañía, pero me temo que debo rechazarla. No puedo dejar sola a mi madre.

Verdot parece comprender, y en silencio se acerca al niño y le extiende una tarjeta.

—Por si cambia de opinión. No dude en llamarme.

La coge y se despide con un movimiento de cabeza. Cuesta arrastrar la pesada silla con las ruedas hundiéndose en el fango.

—¿Te he dicho ya cómo me gusta el otoño?

—Sí, madre. Pero si no nos damos prisa cogerás un resfriado.

Al llegar a casa sus zapatos y los bajos del pantalón están llenos de barro y tanto él como su madre están calados de lluvia hasta los huesos. Vincent corre a encender la chimenea con un par de troncos que cortó ayer a la tarde, y coloca la silla de ruedas cerca mientras busca unas toallas y ropa limpia para los dos. Seca primero a su madre, y el moño se deshace cayendo el pelo como una cascada de mar negro que el hijo se esmera en escurrir. Le cambia la ropa con cuidado paternal. No se vergüenza al verla desnuda. Desde hace demasiado es él quien la viste. Vincent piensa que lleva más años cambiándole de ropa a su madre, que los que ella lo hizo con él.

Vincent quiere sentir una taza de caldo o sopa caliente entre las manos. Pero sólo pone agua a calentar. Mientras espera se sienta cerca de su madre y mira los leños de abedules resquebrajarse en el fuego.

—Estás triste —dice de pronto su madre. Él la mira e intenta sonreír, pero se da cuenta de que ya no le sale y ese descubrimiento le destroza en dos.

—Sí —confiesa con los ojos húmedos.

—Es por el otoño.

—No, soy yo. Siempre estoy un poco triste, igual que mi madre.

Ella asiente pensativa y mira para el fuego. Sonríe de una forma que Vincent no sabe interpretar y a ella también se le encharcan los ojos, y las lágrimas comienzan a brotar, desbordada. Es algo inusual. Vincent se arrodilla a su lado, preocupado, y ella agranda su sonrisa al verlo. Parece que ha dejado de llorar de pronto. Extiende su delicada mano y acaricia con suavidad la mejilla de su pequeño, como ya ni él recuerda. Lo hace con amor, con delicadeza, y entonces susurra:

—Mi amor, no estés triste, _Grimoire._

El mundo sigue, pero el corazón de Vincent se para en seco. Tanta ternura, tanto amor, tanto querer, destilado por la imagen de su padre...

—¡No me llames así! —demasiado alto, demasiado peligroso—. ¡Yo no soy Grimoire, no lo soy! ¡Yo no te abandono! —La madre aparta la mano con dureza y frunce el ceño.

—No me hables así, a tu padre no le gustaría.

—¿Y qué más da lo que piense ese bastardo?

Entonces ella se irgue de su trono de ruedas y metal, sorprendiendo al niño. No es que su madre no pueda andar, simplemente parece haberse olvidado de cómo se hacía, del mismo modo que pareció olvidarse de cómo se vivía. Pero levantada con su metro setenta, y la sombra de sus ojeras tapando el brillo de odio de su mirada, su madre no parece una enferma, sino una mujer dura y severa. Tanto como la bofetada que le propina al gritarle:

—¡NO INSULTES A TU PADRE! —grita como gritan los ángeles que portan su verdad a los pecadores—. ¡Él, que nos cuida, que nos alimenta!

Vincent no puede. Trata de contenerse, pero su mejilla roja duele y su corazón abandonado duele más. Su madre jamás lo amará como amó a su padre. Si lo hubiese llegado a querer, no hubiese abandonado sentimentalmente a su hijo como lo hizo, hubiese seguido adelante por él. Pero prefirió morirse en vida porque amaba más su padre que a él.

—¡MI PADRE NOS ABANDONÓ! ¡LO HIZO POR OTRA MUJER Y AHORA ESTÁ MUERTO!

—¡Te he dicho que no hables así de él!

Un pitido agudo tapona los oídos de Vincent cuando cae al suelo con el empujón de su madre y su cabeza choca con la mesilla, tirando el teléfono al suelo. Se lleva la mano a la zona dolorida y nota que está sangrando. Mira a su madre, esperando arrepentimiento, pero encuentra su mirada gélida.

—¡Retira lo dicho ahora mismo o llamo a tu padre! —ordena ella.

Duele. Duele todo y duele tanto que sólo existe dolor.

—¡Estás loca! —no sabe si lo que le arde por las mejillas son las lágrimas, la rabia o la sangre, pero no puede dejar de chillar, no puede hacerlo—. ¡Él no va a venir! ¡No lo va a hacer! ¡Porque estás loca!

—¡Niño malcriado! ¡Sólo sabes darme problemas! ¡Si no fuese por ti, tú padre no hubiese aceptado esa oferta de trabajo en Midgar, y estaría aquí! ¡Así que pide perdón! ¡Pídeme perdón por hacerme renunciar a mi marido!

—Mi padre... está... ¡muerto!

Saca las fuerzas del dolor y se abalanza sobre su madre con toda la cólera con la que los dioses atormentan a los humanos. Forcejean, ella es muy fuerte. Nunca se lo hubiese esperado. Él sólo es un niño contra una adulta. Pero Vincent ataca con la furia y la rabia del sufrimiento, totalmente obcecado. Caen los dos al suelo, y Vincent trata de incorporarse, pero la madre lo agarra del bajo del pantalón, tropieza y cae. La sangre de la herida en la cabeza le dificulta la vista. Es espesa y sabe a metal. Es un sabor que jamás olvidará. Ella lo acogota con fuerza. Las manos femeninas lo estrangulan y él se retuerce buscando el aire.

—_Se ha vuelto loca_ —piensa mientras se asfixia—. _Me va a matar. Quiere morirse y yo soy lo único que se lo impide_.

—¡Tu padre... tu padre es un buen hombre! —llora ella.

Vincent quiere gritar que se calle, pero la opresión en el cuello le impide que la voz salga de su garganta. En su cara caen las lágrimas de locura de su madre, pero él ya no ve nada. Su vista es un mosaico de moscas de colores, puntitos blancos y una espesa sangre que se amontona en sus profundas ojeras. Sus manos arañan la piel de la mujer, arrancando células cutáneas que se incrustan debajo de sus uñas. Lo que siempre le pareció suave y terso, ahora le parece flácida y maloliente, piel reseca y correosa como el alma que envuelven. Ya no tiene fuerza para seguir luchando, las manos comienzan a caerse, tendidas a lo largo de su cuerpo. Los dedos rozan algo metal, lo coge. Es el teléfono en el suelo. Hace fuerza, se muere, pero hace fuerza. Y golpea. Golpea con miedo, golpea con dolor

—¡Cállate! —golpea— ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! —golpea de nuevo y sigue golpeando. Sólo para cuando nota, en su frenesí, las manos calientes por la sangre, y su madre susurra su nombre. Susurra: _Vincent_. Su último estertor —...Mamá...

No puede reconocer la cara materna aplastada y rota, ahora es sólo un amasijo de carne, huesos y sangre. Hay otros líquidos, no los reconoce, pero su olor le hace vomitar. Vomita agua porque hace tiempo que su estomago está vacío. Todo es asqueroso, todo es putrefacción. Es muerte sobre muerte. Llora, grita. Se desgarra. La lluvia golpea fuerte en la ventana, y los gritos parecen no existir más allá de las cuatro paredes que los envuelven.

Despierta, como si todo hubiese sido un mal sueño. Puede escuchar la línea de teléfono en punto muerto y el pitido de la tetera en el fuego de la cocina mientras el agua caliente desborda por todos lados. Baja la mirada y en el suelo su madre ha dejado de ser hermosa en un charco de restos humanos. Coge el auricular cilíndrico del teléfono, y busca en sus bolsillos un tarjeta negra y elegante, donde un número privado descansa debajo de unas letras blancas que dicen Shinra.

—Ho-hola, ¿señor Verdot?

_**...**_

_**Notas de la autora: **_

_Tengo cierta inclinación a escribir historias perturbadoras y tristes con Vincent jajaja. No sé cómo os tomareis esto, aquellos que lo leáis. Seguramente no haya conseguido narrarlo de la mejor manera, pero plasmar todo los sentimientos que tenía en la cabeza al pensar en esta historia, ha sido muy difícil. Quería darle un aire sucio, triste, maloliente, a podredumbre, a soledad y, sobre todo, a mucho rencor. Pero por los dioses qué es difícil. _

_Cosillas que aclarar: _

_(1) Decidí que la madre de Vincent fuese de Wutai porque Vincent parece tener bastante conocimiento de Wutai. Esto se puede ver, por ejemplo, cuando encuentras a Yuffie en los bosques de Gongaga en el Final Fantasy VII, que si respondes mal a las preguntas y Yuffie huye con tu dinero, si Vincent está en el grupo será a él a quien robe y éste comentará entonces lo_ _rápida y ágil que es esa ladrona, y que al juzgar por su arma ha de ser una ninja de Wutai. Cuando Yuffie roba al grupo en Wutai, Vincent parece conocer bastante de las costumbres de la isla y se sensibiliza mucho con la ninja cuando ella cuenta qué ocurrió con su pueblo. Como que yo sepa __Square-Enix nunca mencionó nada de la madre Vincent, pues a mí me gusta mucho la idea de que sea de Wutai._

_(2) No recuerdo con exactitud si Kalm tenía iglesia o no, pero teniendo en cuenta que el continente Oeste parece tener todo una ambientación __steampunk muy occidentalizado con la Edad Media, y en Midgar está la iglesia de __Aerith, creí correcto tomarme la licencia de hacer que un pueblo como Kalam tuviera iglesia. _

_(3) Bueno, en Dirge of Cerberus dicen que el padre de Vincent, Grimoire Valentine, era científico, y Lucrecia su ayudante. Pero en ningún momento nos dejan del todo claro qué relación mantenían Grimoire y Lucrecia a parte de la profesional, y cuantos años antes del Proyecto Jénova pasaron desde entonces. Personalmente prefiero la idea de que Lucrecia sea mayor que Vincent, no mucho, pero si Vincent tenía veintisiete en el Proyecto Jénova, Lucrecia tendría treinta y cinco, por ejemplo._


End file.
